Je le déteste
by sophieat
Summary: Les pensées de Carson Beckett à propos d'une personne auquel il est très attaché.


**Je le déteste.**

**Auteur** : Carson-beckett. : Shipp Beckett (et l'autre à vous de voir).

**Résumé **: Les pensées de Carson Beckett à propos d'une personne auquel il est très attaché.

**Disclaimer **: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Dommage. J'ai écris cette fanfic pour le plaisir et non pour le profit.

Je le déteste.

Je sais, c'est un sentiment méprisable.

J'ai toujours détesté les gens qui croient que tout leur appartient, en particulier les personnes.

Moi qui les déteste, me voilà aujourd'hui à leur place.

Je le déteste.

Lui, son courage, ou plutôt son héroïsme.

Sa facilité à la faire sourire.

Je déteste les regards qu'il lui lance.

Des regards protecteurs. Il peut la protéger.

Pas moi.

Je suis incapable de me battre, de me servir d'une quelconque arme.

Je ne peux pas la protéger.

Je peux la sauver, mais seulement dans mon infirmerie.

Je suis incapable d'agir correctement sous le feu de l'ennemi.

Je peux agir dans une salle d'opération, entre quatre murs.

Mes sens sont en éveil quand il s'agit d'agir pour sauver des vies.

Lorsqu'il faut ranimer un corps pour permettre à une âme de survivre.

Je sauve des vies sans mettre la mienne en danger.

Lui, oui.

Et à chaque fois qu'il passe la Porte, il risque sa vie.

Je le déteste.

Et je me hais pour ça.

Il ne fait rien de mal.

Il ne m'a jamais rien fait.

Et il ne fera jamais rien de mal envers moi.

Du moins, pas sans le savoir.

Je sais que si un jour, j'ai besoin d'aide, il fera tout pour m'aider.

Sachant cela, je m'en veux encore plus pour ce que j'éprouve pour lui.

Je le déteste.

Il l'aime.

Et le problème est là.

Je l'aime aussi.

Tellement.

Et à choisir entre lui et moi, le choix n'est pas trop difficile.

Lui est brillant, courageux, généreux.

Les regards qu'ils échangent en disent longs.

Moi…

Moi, je ne suis rien face à lui.

Le médecin, l'ami…

Je répare les bobos.

Lui, les cœurs.

Je le déteste.

J'en suis presque sûr, son cœur est à lui.

Je la comprend.

Je la comprend tellement que ça fait mal.

Trop mal.

Les briefings sont devenus une torture.

Un supplice.

La voir.

Belle un peu plus chaque jour.

Et lui.

Plus important pour elle chaque jour.

Et moi, je ne suis toujours rien.

Je le déteste.

Les retours de missions.

Ils échangent leurs impressions.

Et moi, je les écoute, je les vois.

Heureux.

Et mon cœur saigne, j'en ais mal à en crever.

J'ai envie de hurler.

Je lutte pour retenir mes larmes.

J'attends la fin du briefing pour aller m'enfermer dans mon bureau.

Pour pouvoir rester seul.

Seul avec mon chagrin.

Ma colère.

Envers lui.

Mais surtout envers moi.

Envers ma lâcheté.

Mon manque de courage .

Je me déteste.

Jamais je n'oserais lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle.

Pourtant, ce serait si simple.

Mais aussi si humiliant.

L'entendre me dire qu'elle est flattée.

Emue.

Mais que ce n'est pas réciproque.

Qu'elle en aime un autre.

Je n'aurais même pas besoin d'entendre son nom.

Je le connais déjà.

Je le déteste.

Il a tout et moi je ne suis rien.

Les femmes aiment les hommes romantiques, attentionnés et patients, paraît-il.

C'est faux.

Elles aiment les hommes forts, courageux et sûrs d'eux.

Ce que je ne suis pas.

Ce qu'il est.

Voilà toute la différence.

Lui et moi.

Un combat bien inégal.

Je n'y crois même plus.

Ou alors, un tout petit peu.

Mais je ne me bats plus.

Il a tous les atouts en main.

Je le déteste.

J'attends avec tristesse le jour où elle sera à lui.

Ce jour-là, je cesserais de croire.

Ils seront heureux.

Plus qu'aujourd'hui.

Et moins que demain.

Et moi, j'en oublierais de vivre.

Je le déteste.

Parce qu'il l'aime.

Parce qu'elle l'aime.

Parce que je l'aime.

Parce qu'elle ne sais même pas que je l'aime.

Parce qu'elle ne le saura probablement jamais.

Je l'aime.

Je le déteste.

Même si au fond de moi, j'ai toujours un espoir qu'elle me voit enfin,

Qu'elle comprenne mes sentiments pour elle,

Ma raison me pousse à rejeter cet espoir, fou, qui me ferait encore plus souffrir.

Moi, Carson Beckett, médecin de la légendaire Cité d'Atlantis, égarée dans la lointaine galaxie de Pégase, je l'aime.


End file.
